Dream Racer
by Midnight-Moon-Magic
Summary: She's just you average hard working girl, with two exceptions her pink hair and her temper. But there is also her dream, of the wind blowing in her hair and the sound of pounding hooves and whinnies in her ears, in short Sakura wants to race. And win.
1. Prologe: The Dream

_A/N: I know most poeple don't read author's notes but for those of you that do. This is a prologe to what I hope will turn out to be an awsome story. (This is my first Naruto fanfic to be uploaded)Unfortunetely I do not own Naruto, though I think everyone on this site who is a fan of Naruto (including me) wish that they did. _

The sun had yet to rise to start the day and every sane person was curled up in their bed at this ungodly hour. That is all except one. A lean girl who is about sixteen, with surprisingly fair skin, and strikingly bright green eyes, was that exception. Now one might be wondering what she was doing at this hour. She was out by her barn with her horse Ace, a jet black stallion, which was as wild as the wind. She galloped him around the cornfield, the sound of pounding hooves filling the air. Then hearing that this girl was riding in the early hours of the morning one would have to wonder why a teenage girl (let alone any teenager) would be up at this god forsaken hour. One must understand that this girl is not 'normal', so to speak. (Come to think of it who is? But that's not the point) For instance she has pink hair (Yes it is natural, and people who argue otherwise normally end up with a black eye.), she is quite beautiful with brains to match, and a temper that could make Marines scream like little girls, and she an only child who lives with her Uncle Kakashi Hatake. To say the least she is not what one would call 'normal.' Now, one has to wonder, who exactly is this strange pink haired girl? Well in sort she is a smart, strong, hard-working girl, who is extremely helpful, and has the heart of a racer.

What is her name?

_**Haruno Sakura **_

_A/N: Just a reminder this is a prologe, the first chapter will be posted as I can get around to it. But the more reviews I get either flames or thumbs ups will make me more motivated to update and post sooner. I'm new on the sight but I am wiling to improve my writing for my readers and I can take critisicm, just give me your honest opinion and I will not be offended or hurt. I will just try and do better next time. Thank you all sooooo much! Hope to hear from people soon. _


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: …..hi…..…..I'm SOOO SORRY! I have been meaning to update this for a while but I haven't had time. Yeah, yeah I know that is what everyone says. I was trying really hard not to make you wait so long but things get in the way. Once again I apologize, please forgive me! Well enough of my groveling. Here is the next installment of Dream Racer I hope you all enjoy!

~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~(*)~

Chapter 1

The sound of the front door slamming and the crow of the rooster were the first sounds to alert Sakura it was time to get up. She groaned slightly and rolled over to see that her clock read 8:00a.m. She swore as she frantically ran to the bathroom for a quick shower. After a lightning fast shower she ran sacked her closet tossing on a pair of old work jeans and a plain green tee shirt. Once done she grabbed a pair of socks and hopped down the stairs as she struggled to slip the socks on at the same time. Sakura quickly turned the corner into the blue colored kitchen, which was furnished with light brown cabinets and wooden floor and white counter tops and curtains. It also had an oak table placed in a breakfast nook that looked out to the front of the house. Smiling sheepishly she saw her Uncle Kakashi reading the Sunday paper and drinking his coffee. Kakashi was a man who didn't look past the age of twenty-eight years old, even with his gravity defying silver hair. He was quite handsome being built but not bulky, even with a scar on his left eye, that he received from his Marine days.

'Morning Kakashi!' she chirped as she walked to the fridge to start breakfast.

'Ahh so Sleeping Beauty decided to grace me with her presence.' Kakashi smirked as he put down his paper to view his niece. Sakura playfully stuck out her tongue at him and went back to getting bread, eggs, and bacon from the fridge.

'Actually Kakashi I'm more like Cinderella,' Sakura giggled as she took out her frying pans and bowl, 'with feeding you, all of my chores, taking care of the animals, and on top of that my school work. It's like I'm a servant in my own home.' She continued as she placed the bread in the toaster, and the eggs and bacon in their frying pans.

'Alright Cinderellie once your done with breakfast I need you to feed the animals, sweep the porch, help my with the broken fence, as well as doing all of your other obligations.' Kakashi teased.

'Aye aye Captain!' she smiled as she whipped around to mock salute him. They laughed as Sakura finished scrambling the egg, placed the bacon on a paper towel covered plate, and retrieved the toast. She dished them out onto two plates, placed them on the table. Then grabbing two glasses of orange juice she joined her uncle.

'It looks good Cinderellie.' Kakashi complimented as he dug into his food. Sakura giggled as she saw his gusto for his food, then deciding to follow his example she dug in as well. Soon they were both finished and Kakashi started the dished as Sakura ran outside to start her day. Pulling on her muddied work boots she let out a sharp whistle causing a King German Sheppard and an Australian Sheppard to come bounding up to her.

'Good morning Thor! Good morning Risa!' Sakura chirped as patted them both on the head. They barked, as well as jumped on her to lick her face in their own greeting. She giggled at their antics and called 'Stop you goofs! It's time to start a new day of work!' The trio raced to the barn to say hello to the rest of their family. As they stepped inside they were greeted with an array of different hellos. Ace, a black stallion, and his mother Firefly, a sorrel mare whinnied, while Mary and James the pigs snorted, and the chickens squawked. Jill, the goat, and Flora and Bill the sheep baaed as the ever gentle Betsy mooed her salutations. They also were greeted with meows from Gus and Gina along with their kittens Demeter, Sparky, and Autumn. Then they were finally greeted with a toss of the head by Zeus the Shetland pony who once belonged to Sakura's mother. Sakura smiled as she started to grab the different feeds from the store room. Soon oats, grains, and all of the healthy feeds were distributed to the respective animals. Once done she smiled as she placed her hands on her hips and mentally checked everyone off.

'Enjoy guys! See you later!' Sakura called over her shoulder. She made her way back to the house checking her watch seeing that it was already ten. Once she arrived at the foot of the white two story farm house with a black slated roof and blue shutters, she grabbed the broom from the corner of the wide porch and started to sweep. While completing the mindless task Sakura went through her chores in her head. _Feed the family. Check. Sweep the porch. Check. I still need to help Kakashi with the fence, that thing was hit hard last week in that storm. I also have to do laundry, my homework, milk Betsy, get eggs, and on top of that fix lunch. Sigh. Cinderella's work is never done._

After sweeping she took off her boots and made her way inside to gather the laundry. By taking a right in the front hall she passed through the kitchen and ran up the old wooden staircase to her room. Sakura's room was a decent sized room, it light green color with a brown rug thrown on top of the wooden floor and the clutter that comes with being a teenager.(CDs, cloths, books, and other random necessities ) Her curtains also brown framed a large window that looked out onto the barn and the fields of corn. A teal colored cushion sat on top of the window seat, making it the perfect place to read her many books that were stacked haphazardly on her overcrowded wooden bookcase. All over her walls were posters of horses, famous racers, and their mounts. Her bed was located in the center of the room, with the brown, teal, and light green comforter was crumpled on the floor and the green sheets jumbled from her hasty wakeup call that morning. Also in her room she had two drawers on either side of her bed, a desk in the corner, and two doors one leading to her closet and the other her bathroom.

Making her way through the slightly messy room she grabbed her hamper from her bathroom, and then headed back down stairs to swing by Kakashi's room and grab his. Throwing the cloths into the washer she went back out to the barn to grab the eggs and get some more milk. By the time she was done it was one, so Sakura decided that it was time to fix lunch. She expertly made two turkey, tomato, and lettuce sandwiches, placed a bag of chips on the table along with a few carrots. Once the table was set she took the laundry out of the washer, to place it on the drying lines on the side of the house. Sakura couldn't help but giggle as she saw Thor and Risa chasing each other around as she made her way back into the house. She let out a sharp whistle and the frolicking pair came rushing up barking excitedly knowing that it was time for lunch. Laughing Sakura led the way to the kitchen with her faithful companions right on her heels. Placing some turkey and kibble in their bowls Sakura started her homework. As she did arithmetic she munched on her sandwich finishing both in no time flat.

A few minutes later Kakashi made his grand entrance through the front door dripping in sweat. Sakura playfully crinkled her nose and dramatically exclaimed.

'Man you stink! Pew!' she pretended to gag as he came closer. His one good eye crinkled in amusement and sparked with mischief when he suddenly grabbed her in to a sweaty dirt filled hug. 'EWWW!' she shrieked as she became soaked in his sweaty hug. 'That was uncalled for Kakashi!' He simply laughed asking.

'What a man can't hug his loving niece?'

'Not when he is covered in sweat, dirt and god knows what else!' Sakura snorted, as she wiggled away. A pout was on her face when she faced him but with one look as Kakashi she couldn't help bursting out laughing too. Then an evil glint took place in Sakura's apple green eyes, 'Now no food for you!' she grinned evilly as she swiped up his sandwich from the table. Just because she was laughing with his did not mean he was forgiven.

'Awwww, come on Sakura! Don't be cruel! I've been working hard all day!' Kakashi pleaded. Sakura simply stuck out her tongue in response, showing she wasn't going to budge on the issue. When pleading didn't work he switched his methods to the puppy eyes, and then a chibi Kakashi with watery round eyes was looking up at Sakura. Sakura cocked her eyebrow in disbelief and then she burst out laughing at the sight.

'Okay, fine here you go Kakashi.' She laughed as she set his sandwich back on the table and grabbed him a glass of milk. His eye lit up in delight as he gobbled down his food like a starved wolf. Sakura giggled and joined her uncle at the table as he finished up his lunch. ''After this are we going to fix the fence in the southern pasture?' she asked.

'Nope!' Kakashi replied munching on some carrots. Sakura raised an eyebrow at this answer then questioned.

'Why not?'

'Cause it is already finished.' He said sipping some milk.

'WHAT? That was a two man job! How could you have possibly done that by yourself!' she exclaimed shocked.

'I had some help.' He shrugged. He knew that these ridiculously simple and vague answers were getting to her, by the way she was grinding her teeth.

'From whom?' she asked, once she had taken a few deep breaths to calm herself down. After all she didn't want her oh so kind uncle to end up with a bump on his head.

'A boy.' Kakashi smirked, seeing a blood vein starting to throb on Sakura's head.

'Kakashi….' Sakura warned, her tone taking a threatening tone. The vein on her head started to throb even worse and she held up her fist threateningly.

'Really Sakura, you are so easy to tease,' Kakashi laughed at her anger then said. 'His name was Sasuke Uchiha, he is about your age and he and his family are new in town. They now live across the way near the race track stables. He seems nice enough.' Sakura looked up at her Uncle surprised; he NEVER says that about boys, especially the ones her age. It took her forever for her to convince him that Naruto her knuckled headed best friend was not a threat and he wouldn't try anything with her.

'You mean Old Man Jenkins finally sold his place?' she asked her eyes still wide from the surprise of her Uncle complementing a boy.

'Surprising isn't it?' Kakashi replied. 'That place was in shambles last I saw and that was years ago. I can't imagine what it looks like now.' Sakura only nodded absent mindlessly as her thoughts wondered to the mysterious new boy and his family.

_Hmmm, he must have impressed Kakashi. I wonder what he is like. _She thought to herself. _Maybe I'll meet him at school._

_**I hope he is hot! **_Her inner self a.k.a. Inner Sakura yelled. Inner Sakura was a mental manifestation of Sakura that said all she wanted to say but could not allow herself to say allowed. She has had Inner Sakura ever since Sakura can remember.

_Is that all you think about?_she sighed exasperated to her inner self.

_**No! It's just the most IMPORTANT detail! Don't you dare deny it! **_Inner Sakura screamed at her outer.

_Whatever your weird._

_**I'm you darling so you are the weird one!**_ Sakura broke out of her thoughts with a mental eye roll and saw that her Uncle had returned to his sandwich. Seeing that she was not needed at the moment, she slowly made her way to the front door, and announced.

'I'm going out to the barn, okay?' she stated hoping her uncle would not object. When he looked up at her with the expression of objection on his face she gave him the dreaded puppy dog eyes, causing her apple green orbs to widen and water and her bottom lip quiver. Kakashi visibly gulped at those cursed eyes and waved his hand in her direction silently giving permission as his objection slipped away. 'Thanks! You're the best Kakashi!' she chirped giving him a quick peck on the cheek before dashing out the door.

Sakura raced to the barn excited to have some free time, for it rarely happened. Once she burst through the door she was greeted with an assortment of greetings. She smiled at her family, and then laughed as Thor and Risa tackled her into the hay littering her with affectionate licks.

'Stop it!' she laughed trying to get up from the mass of fur she was currently under. Once free from the _dog pile _Sakura grabbed her riding gear from the tack closet. Sakura smiled when she saw Ace give an excited toss of his head as she made her way over to him with the gear. After a quick brushing she donned Ace with his saddle pads, saddle, and bridle, then led him to their favorite field. Ace whinnied in glee as Sakura gracefully mounted him and kicked him into a light trot. She couldn't help but smile as she felt him tug at the reins signaling that he wanted to go faster, and truth be told she did too. Her smile turned to joyous laughter when she finally loosened her hold and he burst into a full out gallop.

Sakura loved the sound of hoof beats filling her ears, the wind whipping her hair, and the feel of freedom she received from galloping. She felt as if she was flying, that nothing could catch her, and she knew if she was able to she would ride all day and night. Sakura guided her stallion around the field –their race track- and reined him in as they reached the 'finish line'. No one knew this but Sakura's greatest dream was to be a racer. She wanted to become an official jockey and compete in the big leagues. She wanted to feel the excitement of the race with her heart pounding in her chest, the sound of hoof beats filling the air, and wanted to taste the victory of winning as she and Ace crossed the finish line with the crowd cheering their names.

'Wow, another amazing win by The Fifth Ace and his rider Haruno Sakura!' Sakura called out as she vocalized her fantasy. Ace neighed in response giving his own victory cry as they took off on their track again. Sakura grinned as she and her noble steed raced on their own track, fulfilling their dreams.

Because she was enjoying herself so much Sakura did not notice a figure on the other side of the fence watching her live her dreams with dark onyx eyes.

A/N: Please review! Thanks!


End file.
